Emotional Virgin
by Vi0LeTDiX0n
Summary: A brave young woman who has had a hell of a past, what happens when it's the end of the world and she meets a stranger with a crossbow in the woods, become friends and they have to face their pasts, will it bring them closer or will it pull them apart? What happens when someone from violets past shows up and refuses to accept Daryl. will Daryl push her away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The hot Georgia sun was beating down on her back. A single line of sweat running down from her hair line to her neck on her pale skin. Her long dark hair blowing in the light breeze. Violet had been travelling in the woods for a week now, living off squirrels and sleeping in high trees. She couldn't remember the last time she had a full night's sleep. She intended to hunt down the deer she' been tracking for days then try and find the highway. She would hunt with her bow she had gotten as a gift. Before the outbreak they had been told there were shelters for survivors in the city, when violet saw how bad the virus was, Atlanta was her only plan. Violet had never been a 'people-person' so when the world went to shit it didn't hit her as hard as others, she had no family or no close friends. She stopped caring about people a long time ago and preferred to be on her own. She actually enjoyed killing walkers, taking out her anger, hate and grief. Well not killing if their already dead.

Violet jumped from the tree she had been sleeping in the night before, she clicked her neck and started walking north. Walking silently, her green eyes scanning the woods for walkers or game, in the quite of the woods it's easy to hear a walker approaching. The drag of the feet and the deathly moans, not forgetting the vile smell. Violet had been walking for about half an hour, she was tired and her ankle was hurting. She fell from a tree about 3 weeks ago and must have pulled something. It hasn't been right since. Violet carried on walking until something caught her eye. Three walkers ahead of her they didn't notice her, Violet took out the first one with a clean shot through the back of the head it fell onto its front as the others slowly turned their heads. Her arrow went straight between the eyes of what looked like use to be a blonde woman about not much younger than Violet she was wearing a grey jumper and yoga pants. The other walker was at least 6 feet from her so she decided to throw her knife right through its skull. Violet felt nothing for killing walkers, no pain, sorrow or guilt.

Violet walked over the three bodies and collected her arrows and knife. She swift her hair to her right side as the sun was starting to beam down on her. She took a mental note of her body then started for another day. Violet was wearing tight black jeans and short dark top and grey boots. She had her bow & arrows over her right shoulder and two hunting knife hanging off her belt. Violet continued to follow the tracks of the deer; all she could hear are the bugs and her stomach rumbling. Violet took a couple of gulps of water and refused to think when she will eat next.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a quiet day in camp, Dale and Glenn were on the RV on lookout. Rick and Shane were talking quietly by the fire and the women had gone down to do the laundry. Daryl had gone off hunting early in the morning and Merle had wondered of somewhere, but no one really cared. T-dog Sam and max were all fishing. They all quite good friends, all around the same ages. T-dog had met up with the group in the first couple days with Jacquie. Sam and Max have been friends since they were teenagers, they grew up in New York and were in Atalanta hiking. They were hiking when the outbreak happened, they found the quarry a day after the group settled there. They became quite good friends with t-dog and Shane. Sam was 24, Max was 23 and T-dog was 26. Sam, max and T-dog had been sitting in the boat fishing for 40 minutes with only about 5 fish.

"Ah come on, walkers don't eat fish, there should be loads here" max was fidgeting in the corner of the boat

"You gotta be patient, they won't come if you keep moving the boat" Sam told max, T-dog chuckled at the other end of the boat.

"Anyway T so you and Jacquie?" Sam said tilting his head and raising his eyebrows towards the women by the shore

"oh um no, no we were family friends and well just met up and found the group. She was close with my sister and her kid. Why? You gotta thing for her?" he asked

"nah man, not really attracted to any of them, I mean Jacquie is nice but more of a mom figure, lori's got enough guys with Shane and rick, carol well we all know her and Ed relationship.., Amy, well max has a little crush on her and that leaves Andrea, she's good looking in all but she reminds me of one of those mad ex-girlfriends" they all burst in to laughter

"oh god I totally know what you mean with Andrea, and Hey max never knew you had a thing for Amy, she's nice you should tell her how you feel" t-dog said with a massive grin on plastered on his face, max started to blush and look down at his feet

"Nahh he's too shy aint ya boy" Sam smacked max on the knee

"Just shut up Sam, you're probably the one scaring away all the fish" Sam and t-dog exchanged looks and smiled

Back up camp they were all going on with their own chores.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl had his cross bow up searching the trees for any sign of movement. He was following the tracks of the deer when he noticed something. He frowned and squinted trying to figure it out. They couldn't be walker tracks, walkers limped and dragged across the dirt, but these were fresh boot prints stalking the deer. He knew they were too small to be his and the group wouldn't have come out here.

"some of a bitch trackin ma deer" he muttered to himself and continued to follow the tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Violet sighed and pushed herself of the ground. She heard a twig snap and looked up. There he was a beautiful healthy stag. The one who violet has been tracking for days. Finally. Violet raised her bow and arrow but before she could shoot, the stag took off. Violet lowered the bow and cursed loudly. She then saw the reason the stag took off, a walker came in to view. Like it just came out of nowhere. Violet raised her bow and shot an arrow through the walkers skull, at the same time another arrow shot through the walker in the opposite direction.

Daryl looked down at the walker, 2 arrows through its skull. One his, the other long and silver. He took his arrow and wiped it across his pant leg. He looked up and saw her standing there. His eyes ran from her boots up to the tight fitting t-shirt, he liked the way it hugged her hips and her breasts. His eyes lingered on her cleavage for a few moments then to her neck. He finally got to her face, she had light pink lips, and she was biting the left side of her lower lip. He couldn't help to think how he would it would feel to have those lips on him.

"Who are you?" brought him out of his gaze .

Violet had her bow aimed to his head, Daryl moved and stepped away from the walker slowly with his hands up. They locked eyes, Daryl noticed how beautiful her green eyes were but there was no hesitation in her eyes that she wouldn't shoot him.

"Who are you" she asked him again.

"Daryl" he said, she could hear his southern drawl.

"You alone?" she asked.

"Gotta group back a couple miles, set up in a quarry" he said as she lowered her bow

"How many people"

"Bout 20" he said, squinting trying to figure out her face. "Scared away ma deer"

"Your deer?"

"Yeah bin tracking it for a week."

"Yeah well I'm not the one who scared it away" she said, as she looked down at the walker

After a few minutes of silence and looking at each other, Daryl looked down at his feet then back at her they locked eyes again.

"So you alone?" he asked.

"Does is look like I'm with people?" she replied sarcastically. He frowned and Violet raised her eyebrows

"Well you can come with me to the group if you wanna, ain't safe to be out here alone." Shifting his wait to his right side

" I've done fine on my own already plus how do I know I can trust you" a part of violet wanted to spend more time with him, he seemed different, but she learned from her past no to trust easily. She could see he was a very well built man, rough tussled light brown hair, goatee his mouth was in a tight line. She could see his muscles on his arms from his ripped of sleeves, his arms ad face was dirty and he had his crossbow in his right hand. But the thing that caught her most was his beautiful blue eyes. She felt as though they were burning holes through her. Like he was staring right into her soul.

"Oh." Daryl's heart sunk a bit when he thought she was going to go. He only knew her for a few minutes but he felt something with this girl, something he never felt before. Yeah she was fucking hot but she looked like she had a story. He got mad at himself. He kept telling himself 'she's just another piece of ass' and that he hadn't got laid in ages. He tried to convince himself it was that but just the way she looked was giving him a physical effect. He clenched his hands in to fists and looked in to her green eyes. "Well I ain't gonna hurt ya, you look like you need food and to wash" was all he could say, he mentally scolded himself for saying something so stupid. You don't tell a girl they look like they should wash, he even liked the dirt on her pale skin and how wet her neck was from sweating. He wondered if someone hurt her because she was being very defensive. He couldn't see why anyone would want to hurt such a beautiful creature. But he knew what kind of men were out there, his brother was one of them.

"You trying to say I smell or something?" she smirked. She could see the edges of his mouth twinging but not smiling.

"Um, no just I meant...well" he started stuttering and could feel his cheeks going red.

"I'm joking" she smiled at his embarrassment and looked at her feet. "So you gonna show me to your camp or are you going to leave me in the woods?"She said.

"Sure it's not that far" he wanted to smile but he just kept frowned and walked back to camp, she was following quietly behind him that he had to check she was still there. "What's ya name?"

She was silent for a moment before she realized he was staring at her "huh?"

"Name?"

"Oh violet" she said with a small smile.

"Violet" he murmured to himself. Daryl turned his head and continued walking, he didn't want her to see his reaction on his face when she smiled.

* * *

_well i don't know if it's any good, but i planned out the whole story and think it's going to be very interesting. thank you for anyone reading c: i plan on writing and uploading the whole story of this throughout this week and i will get started on my boondock saints one_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(Warning racist remarks from Daryl + merle's, it meant nothing by it just how the characters talk)

Daryl and violet walked through the trees, both of them scanning the area for walkers. Daryl had a string of squirrels and a couple rabbits hanging of his shoulder, violet was walking ahead of him and he couldn't seem look away from her ass as she walked. Oh god she had a sweet ass. He could just imagine the men's reactions when he brought her in to camp. She looked like a model, but she seemed way to smart. She didn't talk much, he liked that, other girls would have been moaning and shit about how sore their feet were or how hot it was. She was quiet, quick and smart. Daryl wasn't much of a talker himself but he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to know more about her. He knew once she got in camp and met his brother she would avoid both of them and probably hook up with one of the guys. But she seemed different, he never met a girl who could hunt or kill a walker that easy.

"What's the group like?" she asked and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Erm, got an old guy who owns an RV, sits there and plays with his watch, 2 cops, cops wife's a slut and got a kid, chinaman, black man, 3 other woman, woman who gets beat by her husband and has a little girl, 2 guys, and me 'n' ma brother" he told her, they were now walking side by side

"They got names or?" she smirked.

"Yeah they're a bunch of idiots, I'm warning you now you should be prepared to be questioned by the cops" he said.

"Oh great, hated cops before this and now there's two of them in your group" Daryl actually chuckled at her comment leading her to smile to herself.

They chatted lightly, he told her about his rude brother and she just said she's use to remarks. He wondered want she meant by that but didn't want her to be uncomfortable. They talk about films and music and found out they had a lot in common. She told him how she learned how to hunt and skin. He was impressed, and surprised himself at how much he wanted to keep talking to her. She was easy to talk to and had a nice smile and laugh. He felt himself wanting to make her laugh. But when he asked her questions she gave short answers. But he didn't want to push her. After a while of silence Daryl began to talk.

"You don't talk much" he said more of a statement than a question.

"I'm not much of a talker, you get too cosy with someone, say something you shouldn`t then they hold it against you." She said with a plain expression and no emotion in her voice. He nodded in response. He knew there was defiantly more to this girl.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer." she said as she caught his eyes.

"what's a girl like you doing in the woods alone when there are dead people walking round wantin to eat ya?" he asked her staring straight ahead.

"A girl like me?" she asked him raising her eyebrows.

It was then when Daryl realized what he had said to her, his mouth went dry and he started to blush and looked down at where he was walking, in his head he was thinking 'yeah a stunning girl like you shouldn't be out alone in the woods, a lucky man out there should be taking care of you' but before he could speak they heard groaning they knew all too well.

However he couldn't see a walker, he turned around and saw violet kicking what use to be a man now snapping his jaws at her and swinging its arms, her bow was just out of her reach.

"FUCK" he heard her call out, he saw her struggling to keep it away.

Daryl raised his cross bow and aimed for the walkers head. He shot an arrow, and the walker fell right on top of violet. She kicked the body of her and brushed herself off.

"Took long enough to kill it" she said as she got up. He rushed over to help her up.

"You bit or scratched?" he asked while he was checking over her arms, she could hear the panic in his voice.

"No I'm fine, thanks for shooting it" she said as she pulled away from him and grabbed her bow.

"Yeah sorry I was kind of thinking bout shit, I wouldn't have let you get bit" he stared at her as she met his eyes.

"Yeah look its fine" she quickly looked away from his gaze and shifted her weight.

"We're not that far from camp now" he said as he started to walk.

They walked for about 15 minutes in silence until they began to see the camp. They hadn't spoken since she was attacked by the walker. She was walking a couple feet behind Daryl keeping their space. She caught herself checking him out a couple times, but drew her eyes away.

"That it?" she asked as they began walking closer.

"Yep" he said.

Dale was on top of the RV like always, he was the first one to see Daryl was back, but not alone. Most of the group was around the fire, they all began to turn their heads and stand up. Waiting for Daryl and violet to arrive. Violet's eyes went over all the group members, she could recognise the cops from Daryl's description.

"Who you got there Daryl?" dale asked from his spot on the RV next to glenn. Sam and max walked out of the RV laughing when they noticed violet, their eyes widened and Daryl didn't like the way they were staring at her.

"My name's Violet" she stopped walking and put her hands in her back pockets, shifting her weight. Daryl stood staring at her, he could tell she got all tense when she saw how many people there were.

"Hello Violet, I'm Rick Grimes" he held his hand out to her, she hesitated and just nodded to him. Daryl couldn't help but smile to himself, he was staring at max and Sam who seemed to have massive grins on their faces and nudging each other with their elbows. Course they were staring at her she's beautiful.

"Well well well, finally my baby brother brought us something home to play with, ay baby brother" they all turned their heads to Merle who was walking slowly over to violet. "well who have we got here? Sugar tits."

Violet just stood her ground and stared at him "oh wow you know how to flatter all the girls, I'm surprised you don't have so many women around you." She said sarcastically. Daryl smirked, not many girls stood up to Merle, well actually no girls stood up to Merle, ever.

"Merle leave her alone" Daryl told his brother. Merle jut grinned.

"Okay okay, I'll be in ma tent if anyone needs me" Merle said but directing it to violet he walked past her and winked. He walked away staring at her ass.

"I take it that's your brother?"

"Yeah" was all Daryl said

"Look violet, why don't you go with Amy and set up a tent get something to eat then we can talk later, I'm sure you're very tired" Rick said to violet. She nodded politely and smiled. Daryl could tell it was a fake smile. He looked at her as her eyes drifted to meeting Sam's. He didn't like the way they were looking at each other.

Amy came over to Violet and smiled she led her over to the RV to get a tent. Daryl went to go and skin what he caught by his tent. He sat by his tent and watched violet, he couldn't help it. He felt anger go through him when he saw Sam and max approach her.

* * *

VIOLETS POV:

Oh god their all staring at me, shit, they're going to want to know where I came from. Yeah that's not going to happen. Oh why did Daryl leave me here.

"Here" Amy said as she held out the tent, I looked up at her and I realized she was talking to me. She looked about the same age as me, maybe a year or two younger. I cleared my throat and smiled. I took the tent and talked out the RV.

"Thanks" I said

"no problem, so violet right?"

"Yep"

"I think someone has a crush on you" she told me as she nodded towards Daryl. He was watching, like staring right at me. I could feel his blue eyes on me. "I wouldn't get involved with the Dixon brothers though, there both like ticking time bombs" I smiled but kept my eyes locked with Daryl.

"Hey" I heard someone shout out, I turned around and there was guy standing there smiling. He looked about 24 or 25, dark brown hair, stubble, he was wearing a dark grey band t-shirt and jeans. "I'm Sam and this is my friend max" he nudged the guy standing next to him. He was a bit shorter than Sam, and he had light and longer hair. Max smiled but was staring at my breasts. Well this was going to be fun I thought to myself.

"Hey" I smiled at them. Me and Amy were walking slowly to put up my tent, Sam offered to help put it up. The only space was between Sam and max's tent and Daryl's. I didn't mind though I liked Daryl, there was something about him.

"Um you sure you want to put your tent here? It's right next to Daryl" Amy told me, I nodded.

"Yeah why is there something I should know about him?" I asked her

"No I mean he's off hunting a lot anyway, he seemed to take a liking to you though." She winked

"All done" Sam appeared from behind the tent and smiled. I said thanks and told them both that I'm just going to put my stuff in there and be out in a while. It's weird how everyone is so nice. All the women kept smiling and offering me food and Sam and max just seemed excited to see a new girl. I don't like they way Shane stares at me, Daryl did say he was a bit weird. Rick seemed nice though, Daryl told me about his wife and Shane.

* * *

Daryl watched as violet walked in to her tent which was next to his, he saw Sam walk away from her, he was grinning. He felt jealousy coming of him, he was angry at himself, at Sam, at her. Letting himself get jealous over her. He only knew her for a couple hours, he didn't understand the feelings he was having for her, he had never been jealous. Merle was the only one he had ever cared for in his entire life. He carried the animals over to the fire to carol and Lori. They said thanks but he just grunted and walked away, he was staring at Violets tent. He was tempted to walk in to her tent and take her there and then. But she's not a whore, she deserves to be treated right. Part of him just wanted to go in there and listen to her talk, to her laugh. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and had a relaxing voice. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings so he just walked in to his tent and deal with his hard on that he had since he laid eyes on her.

* * *

It was now evening and they were all around the fire. Reminiscing, joking and telling stories. Violet was surprised at how happy people seemed to be. Daryl was sitting opposite Violet, he liked the way the flames of the fire reflected of her skin, the crackling sparks made her green eyes sparkle, they caught each other's eye's a couple times, but violet broke away. He was not hiding the fact he was watching her. Violet was sitting between Sam and Amy. Andrea was next to Amy, then Lori, Carl and rick, then Daryl, Shane, Glenn, T-dog and Jacquie, then max next to Sam. Carol, Ed and Sophia went to the tent early. Rick aid they never sat round the fire. Daryl could tell she wasn't very comfortable with people trying to talk to her, he remembered her saying she wasn't a people person. Violet was wearing skinny jeans and a baggy jumper, she had he legs up on her chair and her arms hugging herself.

"So, violet we know Daryl found you in the woods but where exactly did you come from?" Rick said calmly, with his son sitting squashed up beside him. Violet looked away from the fire and at Rick, she sighed as she began to talk.

"Well where do I begin" she sighed and looked into the fire, "well I lived in the woods when the outbreak happened, and I caught on pretty fast that they needed to be hit in the head and just walked through the woods heading to Atlanta." She said, she told them about how she liked living on her own and how she knew how to look after herself.

Rick nodded and told her she was welcomed as a part of the group. Violet felt a little bit guilty for not telling them the whole truth. But they didn't need to know. They seemed to trust her, but she knew better than to trust people you know less than a day. Dale told them a horror story and one by one they all went to bed. There was a chorus of good nights.

By later that night, it was only Daryl, Sam and violet up. Daryl was still watching violet from across the fire, he knew she was hiding something and knew she didn't like people. That made him like her even more. She was talking quietly to Sam, Daryl felt a rush of jealousy go through him. He hadn't talked to her since they walked out from the woods, he clenched his hands into fists and stared in to the fire.

Sam got up and held a hand out to violet "hey, I'll walk you to your tent if ya want?" Sam asked her as she looked up at him.

"Um nah I think I'm going to stay up a little longer" she said as her eye drifted towards Daryl then to the fire. Sam glanced behind him to Daryl then back and violet.

"Okay, than night violet, sweet dreams" he said as he walked backwards from her smiling.

"Night" she said simply with a small smile.

Daryl watched Sam walk off, Sam's eye didn't move from violet but violet just stared off in to the fire, thinking of her own thoughts. Once Sam got in to his tent, Daryl returned his gaze back to violet. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. After a few minutes of silence, violet stood up and wiped down her jeans.

"Night" violet said as she locked eyes with Daryl. He was dead tired, but he didn't want to leave her alone by the fire. Daryl got up with her and they began to walk to their tents in silence. Once she got to her tent she looked at Daryl and smiled. He nodded as his way of saying goodnight, he saw her go into her tent and zip it up. He then got in to his own tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Two weeks passed since Daryl found violet in the woods, she had become good friends with Amy and Sam, Daryl wasn't too happy with her and Sam being that close. The first week went pretty fast, halfway through the second week Daryl and violet started to become closer friends. When he came back from hunting they would both sit there and skin what he caught, in the evenings they would sit by the fire, away from everybody else and just talk. He found out she knew about cars, weapons, drugs and other things he didn't think girls knew. He asked her how she knew so much about drugs and weapons but she always managed to change the subject. When they spent time together Daryl realized how much he liked her laugh, he found himself laughing and joking around her, just to see her smile, he was surprised at how much he enjoyed being with her. He thought she was funny, she always joked about the people in camp, she always said the things he thought of them.

At the end of the two weeks violet was sitting by the fire pit sharpening her knife. The day before that she and Daryl had went off hunting together, the camp was surprised at how Daryl spent so much time with her. They actually saw him smile and laugh for once, before she came in to camp Daryl would spend days off hunting and him and his brother would just spend time in to woods or their tents. They hadn't seen merle in two weeks and were concerned but Daryl didn't seem to care.

"Hey you" Violet said a she walked up to Daryl, who was sitting beside his tent. Daryl looked up at her then back at his arrows.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked as he squinted up to her. They were planning on going hunting today, Daryl hardly took anyone hunting, but he enjoyed his time with violet. She nodded and Daryl got up and wiped the dust off his trousers.

They spent the whole day in the woods and they decided to head back when it began to get dark. They were silent mostly throughout the day until violet was about to say something, when a movement caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she saw a herd of about 40 walkers moving through the woods directly to them. Daryl must have seen them as well, when he raised his crossbow and brought his finger to his mouth, to motion to be quiet.

Violet started backing up to large tall tree they passed, Daryl was unsure of what she was doing. Until he realised he was signally for them to climb up it. Daryl nodded and violet climbed up the tree, like it was no problem at all, she got up as high as she could and waved her hand for Daryl to come up. He climbed up and joined her in a large sturdy branch. They were both still and silent, listening to the shuffling and moaning of rotting corpse, as the herd of walkers passed underneath them, going unnoticed. It seemed like hours they both were sitting there but finally the last few walkers shuffled out of their sights. When there were no more walkers it was then Daryl realized how close they were to each other.

"Don't look like we're going to be making it back to camp tonight" violet said, as she looked up in to the sky as she could see the sun setting. In a weird way this was kind of romantic. She noticed how close she and Daryl were. She could hear him breathing and smell that unmistakeable smell he has to him, Tobacco, leather and the woods. It comforted her, she could feel the heat coming of him.

"Er yeah" he said, bring her out of her thoughts, he was staring at her. She looked at him then down to her feet as she started to blush. "You look tired, you can sleep and I'll keep an eye out" he said.

"Well no walkers can climb unless you've seen one? So we can both sleep here, I mean we will hear any groaning or shuffling anyway" she said. All he did was nod in response. Violet backed up into the curve of the middle of the tree. She lay down with her knees bent and her head against the tree. Daryl looked at her then copied her body language and laid next to her. They both looked up into the stars both deep in thought.

'she's right next to ya, make a move' Daryl could her a voice inside his head telling her to make a move, but another voice was saying 'look at how perfect she is, she wasn't made for you, you don't deserve that, I bet if you tried to touch her, she'd jump out the tree and run for her life' however he knew she was different, she wouldn't run if he made a move, would she? Maybe she's just being nice' he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he didn't need to make things difficult with her, yeah she was hot as hell and he had a massive crush on her, but they had become good friends, and he had never really had a friends before so he didn't want to ruin it. She liked the same things as him, she made him laugh which hardly anyone has ever been able to do and she got along with merle okay, now that was impressive, a smart hot girl who could take on merle and answer him back. Yeah she was way too good for a stupid white trash redneck like him.

Violet looked up and looked at his face, he was squinting and frowning, she noticed his face was like that a lot, but only around camp and when he was thinking. But when he was around her he would loosen up. Violet nudged his elbow, "hey, you alright?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, better get some sleep, head out first light" he said, he voice was a bit deeper than usually and that's partly because he could feel himself growing inside his pants from being close to her. He leaned on his hands at the back of his head and tried to think of something sad.

He let his mind wonder to her past, he respected that she didn't go round telling her life story but now he thought of it she never said anything about her past. And she doesn't like talking around camp, him, Amy and Sam is the only people she really talks to. He knows she knows how to live in the woods and fight, she's very smart and he could tell by the way she spoke that she was educated. Her voice was soothing and clear, she pronounced everything properly and sometimes used words that Daryl had never heard of. But he would nod so he shows he's not stupid in front of her.

After about an hour they both fell asleep, they were both tired from the long day and needed to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

**sorry it took so long but i will now be updating this story more often i promise and will be starting a new story soon as well. This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice and please review. Thank you to everyone who has followed this already :D !**

_"Dad, dad where are you" she screamed from the top of her lungs and continued to kick the man that was carrying her. She didn't know what was going on but her dad had warned if the police every came, she should do everything they say and not say a word about his work. But he promised this would never happen, yet there were police chucking things from there house and looking for something. _

_She saw her older brothers in cuffs being dragged in to police cars, tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop screaming. Everywhere she looked was police cars, lights and fighting. _

_12 year old violet managed to get free and ran to her eldest brother, Daniel, still screaming and crying. _

_"DANNY, PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME" she screamed as she reached her brothers arms._

_"Listen to me violet, you are going to go with the people and say nothing to them, you hear me?" he put his hands on each side of her face and she nodded. The police were trying to separate them and Daniel kissed her forehead and walked into the police car. A large man in a uniform carried violet of to a different car. _

_Violet looked out to the window to the chaos coming out of her house, watching all 4 brothers being taken into different cars. She didn't know that, that was going to be the last time she saw any of them._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Daryl woke up first, he and violet had been up in the tree all night and they had been squashed together. He opened his eyes and felt a warm body curled up by him, violet was laying on her right side with her head on his chest and her left hand on his stomach, Daryl's' right hand was on her waist. And the other was tangled in her long hair, just as suspected her hair felt like silk. He took a deep breath enjoying the quiet of the wilderness and the warmth of violets body. The sun was beginning to rise and he was nervous about waking her up, he didn't want this to end. She smelled too good and he couldn't help wanting to wake up like this every morning.

He had a crush on her ever since he met her in the woods and started talking. Many times he had thought about making a move or telling her he was attracted to her but then his mind got the better of him and said she would just laugh at him. He had only known her 2 weeks, but he knew that if there was ever a situation between her or the group, it would be her.

Daryl looked down at her pretty little face; he tucked in a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. Thank god his brother wasn't here, he would be called a pussy. He liked the feel of her warm little body by his...maybe too much. He tried to shift his hips away so she wouldn't think he's gross.

Violet moaned softly in her sleep, Daryl wondered how it would sound if he was making her moan her name. He quickly slipped out of that thought when she turned away from him, she was obviously in deep sleep because she forgot they were still in a tree. Daryl shot out to grab her but it was too late, violet and Daryl fell from the tree and tumbled together in the dirt and leaves. They landed with a thump on the hard forest floor with leaves dirt and twigs going with them. They stopped rolling with Daryl on top of Violet, she had twigs and leaves in her hair. Daryl stayed on top of her, they were both breathing heavily and taking a mental note of where it hurt.

"What the fuck just happened?" violet asked looking straight in to his warm blue eyes, her face was flushed and she could feel his breath on her.

Daryl remained on top of her for couple of minutes, he knew he woke up with a hard on this morning, but now it was getting worse. He liked the feel of her underneath him.

"You rolled over and fucking fell out the tree, I tried to stop you but ended up falling" he said, as he got off her and brushed himself of. He held out a hand to help her up, she took it. He noticed how soft her skin was.

"Shit" she said as she got up, she leaned on her right foot and felt a streak of pain go through her leg. She fell forward and Daryl grabbed her to stop her falling.

"You hurt?" he asked as he helped her regain her balance.

"Yeah, my right foot, think I twisted it of something." She said. They both were staring at each other.

"Stay here, I'll go get my cross bow from the tree then help you back" he told her as he walked off to the tree they had been sleeping in the night before. Violet stood there as she watched him climb the tree to get his crossbow. She didn't really know what to say to him, she woke up in the night and realized he was cuddling her, and she couldn't help but feel what was next to her thigh. and couldn't ignore the tingle feeling that spread all over her body and the feel of him.

"We better get goin" he said, as he put his hand around her waist, he paused for a moment then moved his hand to her shoulder.

They walked like that for 15 minutes, Daryl could see violet was in pain. He wanted to carry her but needed his other hand free for his crossbow. He noticed she tried not to lean on him or show pain, he respected her for that but could see the pain in her beautiful green eyes. Daryl could see how exhausted she was and guided her to lean on a tree. She sat down on the ground, Daryl slumped down next to her without a word spoken between them.

"You feelin alright" he asked her.

"Yeah, just feel like shit" she said.

"Don't we all?" he said, she smiled, which cause Daryl to smirk and look the other way. Both of them were staring ahead of them, always on alert. Daryl took this opportunity of them being alone to ask her about her past.

"Where'd you grow up?" he asked, she looked at him then looked straight ahead again.

"Grew up in Georgia until I was 12, moved up north for 3 years then moved back down to Georgia." She said.

"Your parents like to move a lot then?" he was curious, she never talked about her family.

"When I was 12 I went in to the system, went to a family for 3 years then to another family" she said with no emotion.

"What happened to the first family you went to?" he knew she didn't like being pushed but he was intrigued.

"The dad was an asshole, his wife no better, and well their son, well you can tell he will be just like his dad, life was shit, then the second family were so nice, I was the happiest I've been in years since I was 12 but that didn't really last that long" she said with no emotion in her voice, only pain of the memories flashing through her head.

"why'd you go in to the system?" he asked, he was shocked, he thought she came from a rich well brought up childhood but her past seems worse than his. She didn't answer him which made him regret asking, she already told him things she made her feel uncomfortable now he felt like he was pushing her. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he said as he stared at her face.

"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable it's just..." she said "it's difficult" violet sighed and pushed herself of the ground. She brushed the dirt of her trousers and Daryl started to get up as well.

"yeah I know what you mean" he said as he started to help her walk back to camp. "I was only in the system for 'bout six months, then my good for nothin dad convinced them Merle would look after me so I could go home. Went on a bender with some waitress the next day I got home." Daryl was surprised he shared that with her, he never spoke about his past, and especially to some girl he has only known a couple of weeks.

"Where was mere?" she asked.

"Juvy" Daryl said, he was surprised that when violet met Merle she didn't avoid them, actually the times he was in camp, she seemed to get along with him. He knew Merle liked her, hot girl who can hunt, use weapons and stand up to him. That's what Daryl liked about her as well, she didn't act like she was better than them. She would put Merle in his place and sometimes laugh at his jokes.

Violet wasn't stupid, she knew what kinda guy Merle was, drinking, drugs, women type of man, she should know she grew up with guys like him. But she didn't judge him, once Merle realized she wasn't some chew toy and could look after herself, he started to respect her on a level. Of course there were all the sexual comments but she could always throw them back at him. She was also aware of the looks she got of the other camp mates, they wondered why someone like her was around the Dixon brother so much. The girls teased her about crushing on Daryl, she would never answer but if he did offer himself on a silver platter than she wouldn't be one to turn him down...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**Maddy-MarieXO – aha I know I'm kind of trying to show him like that and don't worry her and Daryl will be 'closer' in the next chapter. And thank you I didn't really know how this was going to turn out like but I'm going to continue it anyway:D**_

_***this is my longest chapter so far, please please review! **_

Violet and Daryl continued walking back to camp, violet occasionally limped causing Daryl to stick out his arm in case she fell. They walked in a comfortable silence; violet didn't want to go to in to her past. She finally found people that appreciate her and she especially didn't want Daryl to find out and treat her differently.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but last night was the best night's sleep he had ever had, wrapped up with that warm little body. Violet may have looked sweet and innocent and he have no doubt that she used that to her favor but she was neither weak nor vulnerable.

"Why are you with the group?" violet's question broke him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and was about to say 'because you're with them'

"What'd you mean?"

"Well you obviously don't like them, and Merle don't give a shit as long as he has something to keep him going, so why have you stuck around with them" violet asked as she looked at him. He walked a couple of steps in front of her and she mentally yelled at herself for making him uncomfortable.

"You don't like me being around of supmtin'?" he asked as they could see the beginning of camp.

"Quite the opposite actually" Daryl turned around to ask her what she meant but someone called her name causing their heads to turn. Sam was running towards them smiling at violet.

"Vi, hey I've been worried about you, all of us have, are you okay you look like you fell down a ditch" Sam said, as he walked up to her. Not even bothering to acknowledge Daryl who was sending him dirty looks.

"um I'm fine but can you not call me vi I hate it" Daryl didn't even hide his smirk when she said it "we just got overrun and it was too late to come back so we slept in a tree, and I know you probably have loads if questions but I really want to bathe" violet said as she walked pat both of them to her tent.

Daryl followed after her to his own tent and Sam just stood there, why did she seem to be nicer to the white-trash redneck than him? He was sure nothing happened in the woods, Daryl was too old for her anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Violet was tired and felt disgusting her clothes hadn't been washed since the day before she and Daryl went out and they now had mud and dirt clinging to them. She gathered her shampoo, soap and towel and exited her tent. She started to walk to the water.

She could feel Shane's and Sam's eyes on her. She knew Shane didn't like her, he didn't like the fact a women could handle herself and didn't like that she was always around the Dixon's. She thought he was little crazy anyway, she would just watch him some days and notice how his eyes lingered on Lori or how he interacted with Carl.

However Sam was always watching her, he liked him, but as a friend. She though Sam was attractive just not really her type. Plus she did have eyes for someone else in camp... she felt a little sorry for Sam, she knew that he liked her. That was obvious; he always made an excuse to be around her and tried his best to flirt with her. Violet would just smile and say thanks but never flirted back. She wondered if she did, would that get Daryl to make a move on her? She's not going to lie and say she hadn't notice the way his eyes drift down to her lips sometimes. She always caught him and when he met her eyes he looked away and blushed. She loved seeing the great Hunter that is Daryl Dixon blush.

Violet made her way down the small path from the quarry to the water. She couldn't wait to get in to the fresh clear water. She usually bathed at night so no one would see her but Merle wasn't there, not that she actually cared if he saw her, Merle didn't make her as uncomfortable as Sam or Shane sometimes did. Sam would often compliment her and she always didn't know what to say. She knew Merle enjoyed watching her around camp and also noticed Daryl watching her. But Merle and Daryl both respected her. When Daryl would watch her it would send tingles through her and straight to her core.

She got to the shore and dropped her things on the rock beside her, she looked around and she seemed to be alone. So she stripped of her shoes, T-shirt and jeans, leaving her in black lacy underwear. What she didn't know was that she was being watched by 3 pairs of eyes. She stepped into the water and hissed as the ice cold water hit her legs. She took a deep breath and dove straight in. She stayed under water and swam further out. Violet enjoyed being on her own in the water, it made her feel like she was a kid again in summer. When her and her brothers would come home from hunting she'd jump in the lake and swim for hours. It almost made her forget about the dead rising and eating living flesh...almost. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Daryl didn't join her. Although she shouldn't be surprised she had never seen him bathe. Not that she was complaining either. She liked him when he was rough and dirty and loved his scent of the woods and some spice she didn't know. But she wouldn't have minded seeing what was under those clothes of his.

She grabbed her shampoo and rubbed it through her hair. She loved the feel of the clean lavender smell wash through her long dark hair. She was facing away from the shore, but she was pretty sure she was alone anyway. Violet always use to run in the morning, she loved the feel of the wind through her hair and the sounds of the outside nature. She knew that she had a nice body that guys liked, she always got told but she still had insecurities and shied away from attention. She reached around her back to unclasp her bra, she was now standing waste deep in the water. She threw her bra behind her, hoping it would reach the land but not bothering to look behind her. If she did she would have noticed she had a bit of an audience.

Daryl was leaning up against the tree looking down at the water. He had followed violet down to the water. He knew she could handle herself but didn't feel comfortable if she was alone. However he wasn't prepared for what he saw. She came above water, wiping the water from her eyes. He had her side profile and watched as the soap suds washed down her pale, flawless body to the swell of her ass. Oh that ass, all he could think about was how it would fit in his hands or how he would sink his teeth in to it. Would she like it? Would she moan out his name? Could he make her scream? Oh how he wanted to make her scream his name. A tattoo on her right hip caught his eye, it looked like a triangle with something in. He had a sudden urge to like it. Her tits weren't huge but not tiny either he guessed about B cup maybe they were perfect for her petite frame, they were pale and flawless with two little pink pebbles, he wanted to lick and suck. Violet turned around giving him her back, as he felt his pants growing tighter at the sight of her. He knew she was hot, hell, anyway could see she was fucking gorgeous, but what was in front of him. Looked like she belonged in one of those posh photo-shoots or something. He watched as she shook her hair to get the shampoo out. He let his mind wonder at how it would feel between his fingers. The night before he had played with her hair, it felt like silk and smelt like lavender and honey. He suddenly became aware he wasn't the only one enjoying the show. He looked towards the shore to see Sam and max gawking at her, he felt a sudden wave of anger hit him. How dare they look at her perfect body? He knew he was doing the same thing but at least he stood hidden in the trees like a peeping tom than staring at her half naked body out in the open.

Sam and max were sitting on a rock, their mouths wide open and so were their eyes. It was like they were teenagers how had never seen a naked girl before. Even though she had her back to them, he was pretty sure that she wasn't aware of them watching her though. Daryl knew what they were thinking about and it made him angry, angry at her for being so sexy, angry at himself for reacting this way and angry at Sam and max seeing her like this. Also knowing that they probably have more of a chance with her then him. They weren't awkward or have messed up scarred skin. They knew how to treat a girlfriend, how to be romantic and shit. He hadn't had a girlfriend since high school, didn't see no point in them. He'd be too scared to kiss her, he was too scared to face her rejection or laugh at him. She would go back to Sam and Amy and laugh at how stupid he was. No, he couldn't face that not with her.

He wanted to watch her as she bathed but could tell she was almost done. No matter how much he wanted to watch her walk out and see her bare chest but he didn't feel like his dick could take it without splitting in half. He was straining against his zipper and there was no way this hard on was going to go away without being taken care of. She saw Sam and max start to rush off but kept looking behind them at violet. He reached down and adjusted himself so it would be more comfortable to walk. He needed to check the perimeter around camp before he can walk off and take care of his hard on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Violet was sitting on one of the logs by the fire, she had changed in to a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white tank top with hey brown boots. Her hair was in wet waves hanging off her right shoulder as she did her best to dry it with a towel. She always loved the clean feeling she got after a bath or a shower. Being clean was a luxury these days.

She was in her own thoughts as Sam approached her, she though Sam was funny and okay to have a conversation with but she didn't like him how he liked her. At least she could talk to Sam when his eyes were mostly on her face, occasionally they'd drift to her tits but he wasn't as bad as max. She was lucky if that boy even looked at her face.

"Hey, I noticed you limping earlier, you want me to take a look?" Sam asked, as he at down at bit too close to her.

"Um just had a tumble while out in the woods but its fine" violet said as she continued to dry her hair as best she could.

"Might just get worse" he pursued.

"I guess, what do you know about it though" she asked, not in a rude way but she didn't know whether he had medical background or was just going to tell her something she already knew.

"My dad use to be a doctor, ill just feel around to make sure nothings broken" he didn't give her a chance to reply, he got down on his knees in front of her and started to remove her shoe.

"Er okay" she mumbled, he started to feel around her ankle and asked to tell him if anywhere hurt. To be honest her ankle was throbbing in so much pain, but she didn't like to whine so she held it in.

She was looking around camp to see if Daryl was anywhere, she hadn't seen him since they walked out of the woods together. He was probably out in the woods like always, she couldn't blame him, and she loved being out there herself.

"Better get it wrapped up so it won't bother you as much" Sam said bringing her eyes down to smiled up at her covering his eyes from the sun. While he kept one hand on her ankle "it's a bit swollen. It will be better doing it in a tent or something so should we do it in yours or mine" he asked.

Daryl chose that time to walk in to camp, they met eyes instantly then his gaze shifted down to her leg where Sam was touching her. He frowned and went to pick up some arrows. Violet was still looking at him, like she was asking with her eyes for him o come over and talked to her but he just turned around and walked back in to the woods with his crossbow hanging of his back. Dam that man looked good with that crossbow. And the way his ass moved in those grey cargo pants and that red cloth hanging in the back of his pocket. Don't even get her started on those arms. She wondered back in her mind to see if she had done something to piss him of.

Violet looked down at Sam again realizing he was still talking "huh?" she asked. He just smiled and started to rub her leg.

"Do you want me to fix your ankle in your tent or mine?" he asked.

"um mine I guess" violet said before getting up to walk to her tent. But Sam got up quickly and helped her walk to her tent. He placed a hand on her hip, missing the way she tensed up and led her to her tent. He told her to get comfy on the cot before he got up to go get bandages and supplies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl had checked the perimeter and now needed to go get his extra arrows from camp as it was getting dark. He kind of hoped he wouldn't see her because he knew his face would go red but he also was craving to see her. He was not enjoying walking around with his hard on. He kept seeing flashes of the soap suds running down her body and down that little tattoo on her hip. He remembered how great her body fit under his. He wanted run his hands all over her body and lick and taste her. He bet she tasted sweet like honey, although he had never actually gone down on a girl before. But he wouldn't have a problem doing it with her. He knew he wanted her, but now it was turning in to a need. He knew it was dangerous to start losing his head over a girl. But she was so different from what he had ever met before. He didn't know if she felt something towards him or not. He convinced himself she didn't and she was only being nice. He didn't want to throw himself out there and have her push him away. He was also conscious of the age difference...sure it didn't really matter since the world went to shit. But it didn't help his insecurities.

He got in to camp and met her eyes instantly but his eyes soon found Sam on his knees very close to her. He could feel her green eyes on him but he was watching as Sam's hand moved up and down her bare ankle. Sam was looking up at her grinning like an idiot. How dare he tough her perfect skin? He bet he was enjoying how soft it was. He felt a pang of jealousy go through him and felt himself frown. He squinted his eyes and bent down to pick up his arrows, what was she doing with him? He could still feel those beautiful eyes of hers on his back as he walked back to the woods. Whatever she could have Sam rub up on her as much as he wanted. But he still had a raging hard on he needed desperately to take care of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, okay so I got the first aid kit, you comfy" Sam asked as he walked in and zipped up her tent. Violet was sitting down at the top of her cot with her left leg bent and her arms resting on her knee and her right leg out straight.

"Okay" violet said, as Sam sat on her cot and put her ankle on his lap. He started to get the stuff from the first aid kit. "I sprained my ankle, you don't have to look happy about it" she said as Sam just smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just like being on my own with you, it's rare as you're always with the Dixon's but I like when there's just the two of us. Plus this means you can't go out for a couple days, which is good for me because I worry about you when you're out there." Sam said as he continued to wrap her ankle.

"Well thanks for the concern but I'm fine out there. It's not like I'm alone either, Daryl's with me." Violet said, Sam just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Violet mumbled something he couldn't hear and they sat in silence until her ankle was wrapped up.

Sam moved so he was sitting in front of her and brushed some hair of her face. He moved his hand so it was around the back of her head and began to inch closer to her. Violet felt very uncomfortable and was about to say something but Sam's lips covered hers and he used the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. Violet finally backed away and wiped her mouth with a look of shock on her face. She knew he liked her but what the hell was that?

"WHOA whoa Sam...um" violet wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"Sorry I thought you wanted me to kiss you" Sam defended.

"Look, I'm sorry you're a nice guy and you're attractive but-" Sam cut her off.

"Save it I don't want the 'it's not you it's me speech' it's probably about that redneck anyway" Sam mumbled the last part, not being able to make eye contact with her as he was embarrassed.

"What?" violet asked.

"Nothing" he mumbled. He really thought if he just made the first move she would like him as well. Maybe he should romance her more. He couldn't get that picture of her wet body in his head, he wanted that body, and he was going to get it.

"Look, Sam thanks for my ankle and everything but I think you should go" violet said, breaking a very awkward silence.

" Um yeah sure, sorry again" he stuttered "but I'll need to check them tomorrow" he said as he stood up and gathered the first aid kit and made his way to the tent flap.

"Okay, night Sam" violet said, she still hadn't moved from her position. She was still shocked just did that?

"good night violet" he said unzipping her tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Daryl's hand were digging into her Violets ass, while she scratched up and down his back. He was pumping in and out of her like a piston. His rock hard length through her warm, wet and tight sheath. Violets eyes were closed and she was biting her lip from moaning too loud. The woods was echoed by the grunts, moans and slapping of skin. Daryl was watching the pleasure come across her face with every thrust._

_Her long hair was stumbled across her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed. She looked like an angel. He loved the feel of her soft legs around his waist and her nails digging in to his shoulder. He knew she would have scratch marks from the tree but didn't care. He couldn't remember anything that ever felt this good._

Daryl's hand pumped up and down his shaft and he bit his lip so he wouldn't draw attention with his grunts. This is one of his favorite fantasy's, he thought about the one in the water but he would cum straight away. His sac filled and he could tell he was close to an orgasm. His eyebrows were drawn together, he was frowning with his eyes shut. His stomach contracted and he pumped his hand faster and faster. His arms and muscles were tense. Up and down he stroked himself, squeezing the head. He had never jerked off so much in his life with her in camp, and he certainly didn't do it to a particular girl. He was sure if violet ever found out about his 'alone time' she would never talk to him again.

_Violet arched her back on the tree and moaned out his name, her tight walls clenched around his bringing out his orgasm. he kept pumping now unsteady grunting her name. He had never ever had an orgasm that big. And oh god did violet look beautiful while she was cumin._

Hot white seed spilled over Daryl's hand and his knew would have given out if he weren't against the tree. He moaned out violets name as he came. His head went back and his knees bent. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the orgasm. he knew it wasn't safe out in the woods but he had to get rid of his hard on. But he knew after that he couldn't face violet anymore today without himself dying of embarrassment.

"Shit, fucking shit" Daryl panted. He used his red cloth to clean off the white seed from his hand and tucked himself back in. Yeah, that was one of the best orgasms he had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl walked back in to camp after his little 'alone time' , it was dark out and he bet most people were in their tents. He saw Sam and violet going in to her tent but he tried to ignore the jealousy pain going through him. He got to the tree line to camp and looked straight to violets tent.

Sam stepped out from violets tent, he was embarrassed that she rejected him. But he wasn't going to let her go that easy, he knew she liked the redneck hunter and it was obvious the hunter liked her but he wasn't going to lose to that white piece of trash. Speaking of him...out of the corner of Sam's eye he saw the hunter staring at him frowning. Sam thought that maybe he couldn't get lucky tonight but he could at least fuck with the love sick hunter.

Daryl frowned when he saw am exit violets tent. What was he still going in there? why were they in there so long? Daryl felt himself frown harder when he saw Sam pull his zipper up and wipe his hand. Sam looked Daryl straight in the eye and winked at him. Then he retreated back to his own tent. What Daryl didn't see was Sam smirking to himself.

Daryl thought violet might have actually liked him but now he was beginning to see it was stupid. Why would a girl like that like him? He waited too long to make a move now she was fucking Sam. _Fucking bitch _he thought as he walked in to his tent to rest for the night.

*_please please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**_Thank you for your guys support on this story! It's my first fanfiction so I'm kinda new to this but I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you guys like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed already and keep them coming! :) it means a lot :D_**

The sun was beginning to rise on the edge of camp, everybody was still in their tents sleeping. Daryl was up and sitting outside his tent on a log, he was sharpening arrows for himself. He was planning on going hunting that day, so he wouldn't have to see violet.

Speaking of her, Daryl saw her coming out of her tent. God, did she look beautiful with sleep tossed hair and her cheeks flushed due to the Georgia heat. But she didn't belong to him, much to his dismay, no she was fucking Sam now. But there's no denying that she's still hot and he was still a man who hadn't got laid in ages, so what was wrong is it was just a physical attraction, although deep down Daryl knew that it was far far more.

"Morning" violet said as she walked up to him and sat down next to him on the log. Their legs touching.

Daryl just grunted his affirmation she was there and carried on with his arrows.

"What crawled up your ass this morning?" violet joked, she knew he wasn't a talker but he was being more quiet than usual.

"nutin'" Daryl said, trying to ignore her scent that washed over him.

"well have I done something to piss you of or something because yesterday when I was at the fire with Sam you just frowned then this morning you're hardly talking to me?" violet asked.

Daryl scoffed and muttered something about Sam. "Oh yeah him, what he not an all night cuddly type of guy then?" Daryl asked. Violet frowned wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"What are you talking about" violet asked, genuinely confused.

"I saw 'I'm" Daryl said glancing as her when she still didn't say anything, she looked like she had no idea what he was on about. "Oh come on violet, don't play stupid, I saw him and you getting close at the fire yesterday then him walking out of your tent late last night looking all flushed, so what you fuckin' him now " He said as he gathered up his arrows and began to stand.

"What the fuck, we were not getting close and anyway nothing happened last night he made a move and I rejected him then he got out, nothing happened Daryl and I certainly did not 'fuck' him." Violet snapped as she started following him. He turned around and looked in to her eyes for the first time that morning. They looked almost...hurt.

"He made a move on you?" feeling his anger spike up again.

"Yeah but I told him no and then I went to bed, if you think I slept with him when you're wrong." Violet said a little insulted and hurt that he would think she would just sleep with any guy who came in to her tent. Daryl felt guilt wash over him as he looked at the hurt in her eyes.

"Violet I'm sorry, I just saw him and I thought"- she cut him off.

"Don't. You really think that I would sleep with him?" violet asked.

"No I don't I don't know its just..ergh" Daryl started stuttering.

"whatever Daryl go out and hunt, I don't want to argue right now" suddenly feeling tired as she didn't sleep good and now she really didn't have the energy to fight back. She turned and went in to her tent for some silence. She wanted to ignore the pain of hurt goin through her at what Daryl had thought. Why should she care if he thought she was having sex with another guy, it's not like he's made any move on her.

Daryl watched violet in shock, he wanted to reach out and tell her he was sorry but he just stood planted there. He should have know, it was violet, of course she wouldn't sleep with Sam but he let his mind get ahead of him. Dam Sam, he knew what he was doing. She rejected him but he wanted to fuck with Daryl's head and push him away from her but it wouldn't work, no. Daryl would make a move on her tonight, bring her a deer or something nice and beg and grow some balls to make some sort of move. With that he walked in to the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Violet felt useless, she didn't really have anything to do her ankle was acting like a bitch but she just bit her tongue. She was also trying her best to avoid Sam so that meant, she couldn't go on watch on top of the RV, she could feel his eyes on her as he continued to talk with dale .The only thing she was good at was hunting, but Daryl had gone of this morning without mentioning to it to her yesterday but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to see him anyway, after what he'd said.

Sighing heavily she decided to go down to the quarry with the women, violet wasn't very good at cleaning or making friends but she thought she might as well try. The only female that she regularly talked to was Amy. It wasn't that she didn't like them, it's just she didn't have much to say. She thought today maybe she could get to know them; they had taken her in and fed her. The least she could thank them. Violet also knew, she needed other friends, she never use to be popular but she needed other friends other than the Dixon's. Especially after this morning's encounter.

Violet limped down the small path to where the women were doing laundry. She could hear them giggling. She never really felt comfortable with groups of people, but that was when there weren't corpses trying to rip your throats out.

"hey, mind if I help" violet asked as she sat down between the only free spot, next to Amy and Andrea. All the women looked at her and smiled kindly.

"Sure, we were just talking about things we missed" Amy said to violet, she handed her one of the shirts.

"What do you miss most?" Andrea asked violet.

"My guitar" violet said.

"You play" Amy asked surprised.

"Yeah, it just relaxes me I suppose" violet said, picking up a random shirt.

"Awesome." Amy said as she looked down to violets hands and giggled when she saw who's shirt it was "wow it must be fate! You have one of Daryl's rare shirts to clean; he must have put it in the wash by accident. Although I'm sure he won't mind you touching it" Amy smirked to Andrea giving her a knowing look. All the women giggled and violet looked down to see Daryl's shirt in her hands.

"why would he care who touched it?" violet asked, Amy just smirked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know violet! We've all seen you two. You're either at each others side all staring at each other when you think no one's looking. And you both stay up all night at the fire. And don't forget the looks he always give's Sam. Those boys have some serious crush on you girl." Amy said, now all the women were smiling and looking a violet's flushed face.

"LOOK she's blushing!" Andrea shouted making violet blush more. "you like DIXON!"

"I do not..." violet mumbled "anyway he thinks I'm fucking Sam so why does it matter?" violet said.

"You're fucking Sam?" Amy said, a look of shock went over her face.

"What? No. He just thinks it because Sam was in my tent looking at my ankle last night." She didn't want to mention Sam making a move on her, she thought it be best if she just didn't say anything.

"Oh, well you and Daryl have been playing this love sick puppy game to much, so I think you should make a move." Amy said.

"Whoa, no way, it will make things to awkward and I don't want to lose him as a friend" violet said.

"I can promise he will not turn you down" Andrea said "if you don't mind me asking, what do you see in him anyway?" Andrea asked curiously.

"He's ergh I dunno...he's funny, attractive, and smart and I know everyone thinks he'd be like Merle. An alcoholic, druggie who treats women like shit but Daryl is far from that. He's respectful and believe it or not we have a lot in common. I mean he may act out in anger sometimes but he'd never go too far." Violet said as Daryl went through her mind, even though he wasn't her favorite person right now she knew everything she said was true. "And I know he will always have my back, in this new world you need that".

The women were silent as they listened to violets words. Before she had arrived in camp, the Dixon's was just the redneck brothers that hunted and stayed out of everyone's way. They never showed any emotion other than anger and Merle just treated the women like whores at a titty club. However once violet had arrived it seemed she had taken the younger Dixon's heart and tamed the elder one. It was a surprise to them all to see the petite pretty girl break through their walls. Before her they were anti-social rednecks who would bite your head off, but with her around they seemed somewhat pleasant and actually sitting around the camp fire on odd nights.

"Shit, girl you have a serious crush on him don't ya?" Amy asked quietly. Violet just blushed and carried on washing.

They all stay down there doing the washing, while chatting about things they would want to do or have done. Violet joined in sometimes but most of the time she would find herself thinking about that certain redneck. She had to be honest with herself...of course she had a crush on him...he was fucking hot. It had been a long time since he felt that way about a man, even longer since she had actually been with one. She also knew because she knew she cared about his opinion and knew that it had bothered her more the HE thought she was having sex with Sam.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was early evening and the sun was beginning to set. Violet and Amy were sitting next to each other on the log, talking. Max and dale were on top of the RV and Sam was probably inside the RV. Violet was grateful that she hadn't seen him that day, she didn't think she could handle the awkwardness between them.

The rest of the group were down by the water, they had invited violet and Amy, but violet said she didn't want to walk around on her ankle anymore. She knew she probably had to change the dressing but that would mean walking in to the RV...where Sam is.

Violet was silently begging for Daryl to come out of the woods, she knew he would be back soon but couldn't stop worrying. She found herself staring out in to the woods waiting for his shadow to come swaggering out with his crossbow on one should and a string of fury little animals on the other.

She turned back to Amy who was blabbering about something or another and nodded when it was appropriate. I really liked Amy, I never really had any friends apart from one...but she doesn't let herself think about him anymore. He was the only one who ever understood her, who knew about her past but she wasn't looking for a good friend but Amy was nice to have around anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam had been hanging out in the RV all day; he was embarrassed about her rejecting him. Although he wasn't giving up. When he and max were young, he was the one to get all the hot girls; he would let his seconds go to max. Just because the world ended didn't mean he should have lost his touch did it? He was certainly not going to lose her to a redneck. Even if it was the end of the fucking world.

"Yo dude wanna go for a swim" max said as he walked in to the RV. He sat opposite Sam "maybe we could convince violet to go, get a look at them tits" max smirked.

"Nah don't think she's too happy with me" Sam said. Now thinking about her tits, thanks to max.

"I wondered what she did before all this shit, she musta been a model or some shit, her ass and tits are amazing." Max said, obviously caught up in the images of violets body. Max was attracted to her, very attracted but he wouldn't make a move he's too shy and he was also younger.

Sam and max sat there at the little table in the RV, lost in their own thoughts. Both involving violet. Sam was going to romance her somehow...not sure how but he would work that out. He needed to change the dressing on her ankle anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl walked back in to camp, his eyes found violet right away, she was sitting on a log reading a book. She had been invading his thoughts all day but he managed to catch quite a few squirrels and rabbits. He hoped she wasn't still mad at him, but he wouldn't blame her if she was. He was nervous about talking to her, he never really had an encounter with women being sober especially attractive women like her. She was way out of his league and the voice inside his head was telling him he was stupid for thinking he had a chance with her. But if he didn't make some sort of move, he would never forgive himself if she went to Sam.

He didn't mean what he said earlier, he made it sound as though she was a whore but she was far from it. Daryl walked up and dropped the animals to carol and Lori. He walked up to violet, who was still ignoring him. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to another. She looked up through her dark eye lashes biting her lip. He had to fight back a groan as he watched her teeth scrape across the perfect pink of her lips.

"Uhm can we talk?" Daryl asked quietly so she would only hear. He only nodded and followed him to his and Merle's little camp of their own. She sat down on the log waiting for him to speak. Daryl sighed not meeting her eye and sitting down next to her.

"Look I'm sorry 'bout this morning. I didn't mean how it sounded and I know I have no right to know who you're fuckin or not" Daryl said. Violet sighed and looked at him, he was still refusing to meet her eyes. She could feel how tense he was.

"I'm not 'fucking' Sam" violet said. Relief washed through him even though he knew they didn't really have sex. "but why do you care if I was?" violet asked.

"I don't" he snapped, he felt a bit bad at how harsh the words came out, and how he was lying to her.

"Then why'd you go ape shit on me this morning if you didn't care" clearly not believing him.

"I just...i" he stuttered not really sure how to tell he.

"Spit it out Dixon" violet said.

"I like you okay!" Daryl snapped as he looked over at her, their eyes met and his softened "I like you" he said more quietly. He regretted it immediately when she started to smile. ' OH Dixon Stupid Stupid Stupid! What were you doin tellin this girl you like her, she's just gunna laugh at you! You let your guard down for a piece of ass.'

"Daryl" her voice brought him out of his head. He looked at her; she had a small smile playing at her lips. She did not expect him to say that. "I like you too" she said.

When he didn't say anything she bit her lip, she was getting nervous. His eyes went straight down to her lips, and she was looking at his face. He was squinting and frowning but his eyes looked full of...Want...lust. He was staring hungrily at her lips, it was making her feel warm and fuzzy. Sure he'd glance down at them before but not as heavy as this. He let out a small groan and place his hand on her neck. He wanted to feel those soft pink lips of his, suck them, and taste them.

"Can I kiss you" he asked his voice lower than before and just above a whisper. Violet nodded and closed her eyes. Daryl moved in their faces inches apart, their breath mingling. He could hear her soft little breaths as they tickle his cheek. He was never one for kissing but he could tell she was going to taste like heaven. Daryl was about to cover her lips with his when somebody cleared there throat.

The spell was broken as they faced away from each other, both flushed with want. Daryl looked over to see Sam standing there with a first aid kit, glaring at Daryl. Daryl cursed under his breath. He had come so close to kissing violet if this asshole hadn't interrupted. He didn't know how he was going to bring it up again, there was no way he'd have to balls to go up to her tonight. He still couldn't believe she told him she like him as well, it was like a fucking dream. But she liked him, and she would let him kiss her. He just hoped she wouldn't have time to rethink it and realize there were other people better than him.

**_Please, please review It would mean so much, this is my first fanfic so I would love opinions. What did you guys think of Sam? And sorry about the last part...but I had to. :)_**


	7. Authors note

_Authors note: Hi, thanks for all the reviews/ follows and favourites so far. I'm just letting you know, that I am not abandoning this story, I fully intend on following it through but I will not be able to update until next week. Sorry! :D xx_


End file.
